The Power He Knows Not
by Tanaxanth
Summary: Post OotP, Harry receives something from his parents and finds out about his mother's family. Generic yes, but I really didn't have any other ideas of what to write


_I don't own it, wish I did then I could live in a castle too…_

Harry had been sitting in the smallest bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive since he had arrived home for the summer. His only companions over the past three weeks had been his guilt over causing the death of his godfather and Hedwig.

"Damn Dumbledore for keeping everything from me," he cried out.

Hedwig looked over at her human and softly hooted in agreement at his statement.

"What do I do now Hedwig," he asked. "I have to kill him, I have this power he doesn't know about it, but I don't even know what it is. Dumbledore says it is love, but what am I supposed to do go snog him to death? He doesn't even have lips!"

Sighing, he lay back down on the cot the Dursley's had so graciously let him use and tried to find sleep without the nightmare of his failure.

Throughout the night, Harry was plagued by nightmares. Cedric asking why he let him die, Sirius looking at him as he fell through the veil, and his best friends falling to various curses all looking at him as they fell.

Waking up just as the sun rose from a restless night of sleep; Harry saw a dark black bird waiting for him on his desk.

Looking at the unfamiliar bird, Harry asked, "and just who do you belong to?"

The bird looked at him piercingly with its golden eyes, before holding out a foot with a package on it.

"Well I'm guessing this is for me," reaching out he untied the rectangular package from the bird's leg, letting it fly off and began to unwrap it.

Inside he found what could only be described as a tome, the faded black leather was peeling, showing it had been used regularly, and the yellowed pages gave some idea to its age.

"A book," he mused, "no title, so only one way to find out."

Opening the cover he was shocked to find two things, first the pages were blank and second was a letter with his name on it.

He cried out in shock as he opened the letter and let his eyes wander down to see whom it was from.

_Harry,_

_I can only say I am sorry that I was unable to give this to you myself. If you are reading this it means that Peter was more of a rat than just his animagus form._

_Hopefully Sirius was able to prepare you for your legacy and you have had a happy childhood living with him, or the Bones, or the Longbottoms, or the Weasleys or Minerva._

_On the chance that our will was not followed and Dumbledore did something I or your father would not of approved of, sending you to live with my sister and her husband, he will be receiving a very pointed reminder of what it is to meddle in things._

_Now, you have probably noticed that the pages on this book are blank, there is a reason for this, what you will find in here is your legacy._

_My son, I was not the first witch from my side of the family, the Evans' have been controllers of the underworld for as long as time itself._

_Within these pages you will find the ability to control daemons, summon them and banish them. There is a list of names and contrary to popular belief, some of them are not that bad at all._

_To access this tome, simply speak the words your father and his friends would._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

Harry sat back awestruck and saddened, "I hope Mum's reminder is particularly embarrassing for Dumbledore."

Looking over the tome he took his wand and tapped it saying, "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good."

* * *

In the headmaster's office of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was not having a good start of summer.

First he had spent the first week trying to repair all of the damage Harry had done upon hearing the prophesy so soon after the fiasco at the Ministry.

After giving up on repairing most of the items, he set about trying to replace the monitors he had had in place since Harry's placement with the Durselys.

Then this morning his summer went from bad to worse, every one of his lemon drops had suddenly began tasting like ear wax.

A flash of light bathed the headmaster just as Harry finished his letter from his mother.

"What was that," he asked aloud.

Fawkes looked over at his companion and promptly began trilling in a way that could only be described as laughter.

"What is it Fawkes," he asked as his friend fell off his perch still laughing.

Conjuring a mirror, the Supreme Mugwump looked at his reflection and promptly fainted.

* * *

_To begin your life as a controller and summoner of daemons, first you need to make sure both you and your wand's magic can not be tracked._

_To ensure this, while holding your wand aloft, speak the following incantation, 'abrogo cunctus vestigium persequor consilio suum'._

"Well Hedwig, what do you think," he asked his familiar.

She looked at him and nodded after a moment with an affirmative sound.

"Here goes, _'abrogo cunctus vestigium persequor consilio suum'_ he intoned. He waited for the bright flash of light, the sirens, something, but all he noticed was a slight glow leaving his wand and glasses then nothing.

"Time to make sure this worked, _accio tome_," he said and the book flew to his hand.

He waited for a 20 minutes for an owl to arrive from the ministry and was happy to see none arriving.

Grinning mischievously he reopened the book to learn all he could about his family and his legacy.

* * *

"Why on earth did Albus call this meeting," Minerva asked Filius Flitwick, "We just had a meeting last night and as far as I have heard nothing new has happened."

"I don't know Minerva, but it had to be extremely important," Flitwick responded.

The Weasleys arrived, looking concerned at the sudden need to meet up again.

"You don't think it is Harry, do you," Molly asked. "I worry about that boy so much, especially with those horrid Muggles he has for relatives."

"If they know what is good for them, they will leave Harry alone this summer," Remus growled as he entered the room.

Albus entered wearing a hooded cloak that hid all of his facial features, "thank you for attending so soon after last nights meeting. I have an important mission that needs to be taken care of."

"Albus why are you wearing that cloak," Minerva asked hesitantly.

"This," he said innocently, "oh I just felt like being mysterious today. However, that is no concern, what we need to…"

"No Albus it is a concern, you called us here after having nothing new to report last night. What has happened," Remus asked.

"Very well," he sighed and removed the cloak.

The silence that followed as the Order saw their leaders face, was broken by the laughter of the Weasley twins and the snickering of Remus.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HEADMASTER?" Molly bellowed at the laughing twins.

"Mum…" Fred started.

"… we swear," George continued.

"that we…," Fred said.

"had nothing…" George continued.

"to do with this…" Fred added.

"though we wish we had thought of it first," George concluded finally catching his breath before losing himself to laughter again by looking at the Headmaster.

Albus sat there, confused and slightly annoyed; he would have sworn the twins were responsible for his current state.

"Albus… what happened," the normally stoic Minerva McGonagall asked trying to suppress her own laughter.

Sighing, he told them, "I was in my office and had noticed my lemon drops had begun to taste like ear wax."

The twins now laughed louder, before one of them said, "now that one was us."

Grumbling Dumbledore continued, "Then as I was reading my post a bright light engulfed me and Fawkes fell off his perch laughing. I conjured a mirror and saw myself for the first time since that began."

What he saw, was himself in Pippy Longstocking pigtails, with his beard cycling every color of the rainbow while his face would change to the opposite color of that of his beard.

"Albus," Flitwick gasped out between laughs, "there is only one witch I know who could do such excellent charms work."

Sighing and looking at Flitwick, waiting for an explanation as his beard and face decided green and yellow would be a good look at the moment.

Composing himself for a moment, Filius told the group, "The only person I know who could have done this was Lily Potter."

Minerva looked at her colleague and asked, "But Filius in order to do this she would have had to of cast it almost 15 years ago."

Remus sat there thinking and looked at the Headmaster before finally saying, "Lily had a very wicked temper and if you pissed her off she could come up with a very embarrassing way of showing her displeasure. Which leads me to ask, Albus, what did you do to piss her off?"

This question completely sobered the Order while they waited for an answer.

Gulping as he realized, there was no way he could get out of here without an answer to Remus' very accurate question. "I may have not followed James and Lily's wishes in their will."

"You did what," Remus asked his voice more of a growl of a very angry werewolf.

"Harry needed the blood protections of his Aunt," he responded. "I am sure James and Lily would of wanted him safe above all else."

"I would guess they wanted him elsewhere judging by Lily's spell work, Albus," Minerva told him thinking of her favorite students.

* * *

"Now where was I, oh yes," Harry mused to Hedwig. "Did you know, not all daemons are inherently evil Hedwig? They manifest in a form that the caster wishes based upon the emotions he uses. So if I was thinking about sadness, I would get a daemon that would cause depression. Interesting, now let me think about this. Dumbledore said my ability to love was the power that Voldemort doesn't know about."

Sitting up with a grin, "I've got it and I think this will solve the problem quite nicely."

Drawing the necessary diagrams on the ground, Harry stood in the middle and called out _'accerso daemonus amo.'_

"I call upon you daemon of the underworld to do my bidding," he cried.

Darkness engulfed the room, to be replaced with blinding light, when Harry opened his eyes; he was shocked at what he saw.

"What is your bidding my Master," the amethyst colored daemon asked.

Looking slightly shocked at what stood before him, Harry knew that this was a creature that gave most parents nightmares, but it should do the job.

Harry told it, "First call me Harry, secondly you are based upon the emotion love right?"

After seeing the daemon nod at him with his large head Harry continued, "I wish for you to go to Voldemort and use that power against him."

"It will be as you wish Ma... Harry," the daemon spoke and then disappeared.

Harry could have sworn he heard singing as the daemon disappeared, but decided he needed to get out more.

* * *

Things were not looking up for Dumbledore as the entire assembled Order was either very angry or simply laughing to hard to get angry at him.

"Headmaster," Snape yelled as he came running into the room, "it was horrible."

"What was my boy, what has Voldemort done," the concerned Headmaster asked.

"Not him, someone sent a daemon to attack him, Headmaster," the greasy spy shuddered. "It was unlike anything I have ever heard of or hoped to witness. The large purple daemon entered the throne room and began singing. Every single death eater present fired curse after curse at it to no avail and it just kept singing. Then it tried to hug the Dark Lord. He screamed and tried to run away but everywhere he went that damn daemon was there singing about wanting to be a family. Finally the Dark Lord apparated out of there and I came here as quickly as I could."

The floo flared to life as Kingsley Shackbolt came through, "You won't believe this but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, just apparated to the Ministry."

"We must hurry and get there before he gets away," Albus said.

"It's too late Headmaster," the bald Auror told him. "He is beyond anyone's grasp right now."

Looking at him shocked, "what do you mean Kingsley," the Headmaster asked.

Smiling slightly, "Voldemort, apparated to the Ministry and was being followed by a purple daemon. We thought he had summoned it, but when he saw it he screamed like a little girl and ran from it to the Department of Mysteries. We followed wanting to stop him, but were shocked when he ran straight for the veil and jumped in cackling that he got away. The daemon looked at us and smiled before following him, saying now they would be family forever."

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his room on Privet Drive smiling as he felt the scar on his head slowly disappear, knowing that Dumbledore was actually right; love was the power he knew not. 


End file.
